The present invention relates to a vehicle seat equipped in its back-rest with an electromagnetically operated vibrator for eliminating fatigue of the operator's lumbar.
In use of such a vehicle driver's seat equipped in its back-rest with an electromagnetically operated vibrator, the operator will become drowsy during travel of the vehicle if he operates the vibrator. It is, therefore, required to deactivate the vibrator during travel of the vehicle to prevent a traffic accident caused by the operator falling asleep.